Fay Refiz
Fay Refiz is a knight of Sera Sitri's Peerage. He is the descendent of the knight, Feirefiz, and the current possessor of the New Longinus, Unknown Dictator. Appearance Fay is a young man with wavy, flax-brown hair and green eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Personality Fay is overall an upbeat person and cares deeply for his comrades. He's also a very polite and friendly individual. As a Knight, he has pride, chivalry, dignity, and honor befitting one, and is shown to enjoy fighting fellow swordsmen like Isaiah and Rugan. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Fay has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Master Swordsman: Fay is an immensely skilled swordsman, being considered the Sitri group's Ace by Isaiah and Uther. In tandem with his speed, this makes him able to dominate many opponents. After his defeat by Gilgamesh in Volume 7, he trained his skills even harder, improving to the extent of being able to fight evenly with him by the next volume. By Volume 10, he has become able to fight stronger opponents like Marcello Pasolini, a master swordsman who could skillfully use two of the strongest Holy Swords, Tizona and Colada. In Volume 12 he showed enough skill to perform Tennen Rishin-Ryu techniques like those used Isaiah and Yuuto Kiba and Souji Okita. Enhanced Durability: While his durability is inferior to Isaiah's, Fay has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, having withstood blows from even Minotaurus. Immense Speed: Due to his trait as a Knight, Fay possesses superhuman speed. His great speed has also allowed him to learn Okita Souji's Sandatzuki, a three-strike technique with only one initial movement. Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Fay is a natural born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword. Flight: Being a Devil, Fay can use his wings to fly. Equipment Unknown Dictator (未知の独裁者, Michi no dokusai-sha): Fay's Sacred Gear and primary weapon, thats listed as one of the New Longinus. It has the ability to control iron and electronic devices and can create mechanical equipment such as drones for surveillance, artificial swords of light and even set off EMPs. * Imperial Machina Crusader (インペリアルクルセイダーマシン, Inpiariaru Machina Kurausuadā): Fay's sub-species Balance Breaker of Unknown Dictator. It encases Fay in a black, dragon-themed armor, that boosts his power tenfold. The armor also has the ability to morph and change according to Fay's will, such as create mechanical wings and change the arms into machine guns. Fragarach (フラガラッハ, Furagarahha): Fay's main weapon, and the sword formerly used by the God, Lugh. A sword forged by the Celtic Gods, that, when placed at a person's throat, they could tell a lie or move. The sword also has the abilities to control the wind, could cut through any shield or wall, and had a piercing wound from which no man could recover. Trivia * His appearance is based off, Eugeo from the "Sword Art Online" series. * His birthday is November 1st. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Longinus Category:Sera Sitri's Peerage Category:Dr Drumkit